300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven
'Abilities' ---- The Kingdom of Black Tortoise's Strongest Assassin & Da Bao Hair Salon's Senior Hairstylist T Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '60 seconds *Passive - 'Seven was once the strongest assassin of the Kingdom of Black Tortoise and he always shows his strongest combat power only when he confronts against other assassins. Increases the damage dealt by Seven against other heroes with assassin role by 10%, and reduces the damage dealt by enemy heroes with assassin role against Seven by 10%. *Passive - ''As a senior hairstylist at Da Bao hair salon, his scissors have been carefully crafted. It can cut through anything and will not be able to block by blocking-projectile skills. *''Passive - ''Seven often receives some strange mission to assassinate a specified enemy hero. After completing the mission, he can get 15 + Level x 10 bonus gold as payment (only one mission can be accepted at the same time). After completing the mission, the next mission will be automatically assigned. Assisting in killing or killing the designated target will be considered completing the mission. *''Active - ''Replace the current mission with the new one. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''The enemy hero that is assigned to be a target in the mission always has a special text TARGET (目标) ( ) hovers below their health bar. Alternative Skill Set *''Description - ''After choosing Seven at the Hero Selection Interface and using his skin Shadow Assassin Seven, the whole identity of the hero Seven will be replaced with his skin Shadow Assassin Seven, changing the statistic and skill set of Seven to the statistic and skill set of Shadow Assassin Seven. ---- Qi Controlling Scissors Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *Available only while holding scissors' *Active - ''Seven controls his scissors to fly to the designated location, and then the scissors are separated into 2 blades that circles in place, each blade deals 35/55/75/95/115 + Bonus AD physical damage to all collided enemies, then both blades are merged back into scissors to fly back to Seven. *''Note - ''While Seven doesn't control his scissors to fly out yet, he is considered to be within the holding scissors state. *''Note - ''While the scissors are flying out, Seven is considered to be within the not holding scissors state. *''Note - ''The skill damage can trigger critical strike effect but the damage itself will not be increased. Sneak Raid Q Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '1.6 seconds *Available only while not holding scissors or holding only one blade of scissors' *Active - ''Seven dashes for a short distance to the specified direction, and rotates the remaining blade of scissors around him to deal 40/65/90/115/140 + Bonus AD physical damage to all collided enemies. If he doesn't have any remaining blade of scissors with him while dashing, the rotating blade will not appear around him while dashing. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''The skill damage can trigger critical strike effect but the damage itself will not be increased. ---- Hundred Transformations Gaiba Egg W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '30 / 25 / 20 / 15 / 10 seconds *Passive - 'Increases the damage dealt by Seven against the enemy heroes that are currently assigned to be killed in the '''mission' by 5.0%. *''Active - ''Seven can use his Hundred Transformations Gaiba Egg to transform himself into any imaginary look. Transforms Seven into a targeted monster or allied hero (except for Greater Dragon ( ) and Seven himself), and his next basic attack will break the transformation to deal 20/45/70/95/120 + Bonus AD bonus true damage. *''Note - ''While Seven transforms into other units, his icon in the mini-map is not affected by the transformation effect. *''Note - ''While Seven transforms into other units, the trait of other skills and items (such as visual effect for level 8 gems, aura, buffs...etc) will not be hidden. ---- Detached Scissor Blades - 1st Blade E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds *Available only while holding scissors' *Passive - ''Seven's scissors will have the ability to reduce the Movement Speed of all collided enemies by 20% for 1 second when flying back to Seven. *''Passive - ''Seven's detached scissor blades (both 1st blade and 2nd blade) will have the ability to stun all collided enemies for 0.5 seconds when flying back to Seven. *''Active 1st Cast - ''Seven separates his scissors into 2 blades and controls the 1st blade to fly out to the designated location. The 1st blade deals 65/105/145/185/225 + Bonus AD physical damage to all collided enemies on the traveling path before it stays in place at the designated location for 3 seconds or until Seven uses Detached Scissor Blades - 2nd Blade E. This skill deals only 50% of its damage against minions. *''Note - ''While Seven doesn't control the 1st blade of scissors to fly out yet, he is considered to be within the holding scissors state. *''Note - ''While the 1st blade of scissors is flying out, Seven is considered to be within the holding only one blade of scissors state. *''Note - ''The skill damage can trigger critical strike effect but the damage itself will not be increased. *''Note - ''While Seven is within the not holding scissors state from casting Qi Controlling Scissors Q, he is able to cast this skill. Detached Scissor Blades - 2nd Blade E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while holding only one blade of scissors' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Seven controls the 2nd blade of his scissors to fly out to the designated location. The 2nd blade deals deals 65/105/145/185/225 + Bonus AD physical damage to all collided enemies on the traveling path before both 1st blade and 2nd blade instantly fly back to Seven after the 2nd blade reaches the designated location. Each blade deals 75/110/145/180/215 + Bonus AD physical damage to all collided enemies while traveling back to Seven. The subsequent hit from both 1st Blade and 2nd Blade on the same target while both blades are traveling to the designated location and back to Seven deals only 33% of the skill damage (maximum at 3 subsequent hits). This skill deals only 50% of its damage against minions. *''Note - ''While both the 1st blade of scissors and the 2nd blade of scissors are flying out, Seven is considered to be within the not holding scissors state. *''Note - ''The skill damage can trigger critical strike effect but the damage itself will not be increased. ---- Deadly Seven-Pointed Scissors R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '80 / 70 / 60 seconds *Available only while holding scissors' *Active - ''Seven controls his scissors to fly in a straight line to the target location, and then the scissors drastically change its direction to travel around the location, forming a shape of heptagram (seven-pointed star) before flying back to Seven. Each line the scissors flies through deals 150/250/350 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit, subsequent hits from different lines on the same target deals only 33% of the skill damage. *''Note - ''While Seven doesn't control his scissors to fly out yet, he is considered to be within the holding scissors state. *''Note - ''While the scissors are flying out, Seven is considered to be within the not holding scissors state. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes